


Getcha head in the  game

by Alphametics



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sex good for high school, its song, they do the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphametics/pseuds/Alphametics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it bet on it BET ON ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getcha head in the  game

it was last day of hs

they was gradu8s

but b4 they could do college

tey had to have the sex

 

tryo lay down on teh bed with gabrille and whisper "hey babe do the biznasty wit me"

and seh whisper back

"oh ya big boi do the sex"

and so they lay down 2getnher  
and do the thing

the thing where he ram extra appendhage into small hold becuz

he luff her

with soft moans of  
"oh ya"  
and  
"get ur head in my game"  
and  
"ill stick to ur status quo"  
and  
"i just creme brulle all over teh place"

teh end


End file.
